Mi Primera Navidad con los Cullen
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: la primera navidad de Bella con los Cullen, ¿que regalará ella?, ¿qué le regalarán?, one-shot.


Bueno esta es mi contribución a la navidad, no me gusto mucho como quedo pero nimodo, fue lo único que me salio, sé que es tarde, pero me fui de vacaciones y lo termine hoy.

Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 **PRIMERA NAVIDAD** 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**BPOV´**

Bien, ¿Cómo rayos terminé aquí? Si, yo, Bella Swan, en el centro comercial por voluntad propia, quien lo diría, ¡a si ¡ ya recuerdo, uno hace cosas que no quiere o no le gustan por que su estupido, pero muy sexy novio vampiro te deslumbra con sus brillantes ojos dorados y su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Digo, si no fuera por eso, puedo asegurar que pasaría mi navidad recostada en el sofá, comiendo pastel y viendo películas de mala calidad sobre el espíritu de la navidad y no se que otras cosas, y para terminar me acostaría temprano rezando por que al día siguiente no lloviera o nevara, que es peor.

Pero no, mi perfecto novio vampiro irrumpió en mis planes, haciéndome prometer ir a su casa a pasar navidad y año nuevo.

Y así, heme aquí, comprando regalos para los Cullen y claro para Charlie y René.

Mi propio padre estuvo de acuerdo en que pasara la navidad con los Cullen, ya que el tenía planes con Billy y Harry, no sé por que pero comienzo a pensar que mis decisiones ya no son valoradas.

Pero eso no es lo peor, claro que no, no sé que diablos deba regalarles a los Cullen, el obsequio de mi padre fue fácil, una nueva caña de pescar. El de Esme, lo he estado pensando y creo que le encantará, como a toda madre cariñosa. Ciertamente he pensado y pensado sobre los regalos de todos y sé que mi bolsillo quedará muy perjudicado, pero por lo menos creo que les gustarán aunque sea un poco.

Bien, si no mal recuerdo, Edward me dijo que para eludir el poder de Alice y que ella no pudiera ver que le regalaríamos, ella y Jasper se fueron 2 semanas a Volterra para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía Jasper.

He salido del centro comercial y pensándolo bien, me acabo de arrepentir de lo que he comprado, después de todo estaba entretenida con la calefacción de la tienda, pero aquí afuera, las cosas eran distintas, es decir, es evidente que los regalos que compré no serán suficiente para esos 7 vampiros.

Que más da, seguramente estarán –o por lo menos aparentaran- agradecidos, para después tirarlos en un armario, les recordaré no invitarme la próxima navidad, aunque talvez si ya no soy humana mi gusto por las cosas mejore y pueda regalarles mejores cosas, pero yo me conozco y sé que para eso se necesita un milagro, no veneno que recorra mis venas durante 3 días.

Mi pick up hace mas estruendo del normal conforme me acerco al hermoso hogar de los Cullen.

Alice me espera en la entrada, está vestida con un pantalón negro, botas y blusa rojas, con un gorro de Santa Claus, ahora en verdad parecía un duendecillo, tenía otro gorro en la mano derecha y una bolsa en la izquierda, espero no sean para mí, de verdad……..

Tal y como esperaba, el gorro era para mí y el contenido de la bolsa, un conjunto igual al de Alice, igual al de Rosalie, pero debido a mi evidente torpeza, yo no levaba botas sino una deportivas rojas muy cómodas. Edward y Jasper fueron a cazar, para no tener ningún inconveniente, me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Jasper, ahora por mí culpa, el tenía que tener mucha precaución.

Después de vestirme, fui a la cocina donde estaba Esme preparando algo –obviamente- para mí, me acerqué un poquito esperando poder distinguir lo que preparaba, al notar esto Esme se volteó sonriente con una bandeja de galletas en forma de muñequitos, realmente eran bastantes.

-Bella, espero no te importe pero preparé algunas galletas para ti- dijo amablemente esperando mi aprobación, asentí sonriendo, tendría que comer bastantes para no ofenderla.

Me retiré al salón donde me encontré con Emmett disfrazado de Santa Claus, mientras que Alice le ajustaba el traje y Rosalie les tomaba una foto. Me senté disfrutando de las bromas de Emmett, aunque debo admitir, la mayoría hizo que me sonrojara, incluso de un tono más fuerte que el de la blusa que traigo puesta. Yo no le encuentro gracia a la poca –por no decir inexistente- vida sexual entre Edward y yo.

Emmett estaba a punto de soltar otra de sus "bromitas", cuando entraron sigilosamente Edward y Jasper tan hermosos como siempre.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar- dijo caballeroso como siempre mi vampiro, mientras besaba tiernamente mi frente.

-No importa, Emmett me ha mantenido entretenida- solté un poco nerviosa.

-Si Ed es como ella dice, verás, le estaba diciendo a Bella que no espere mucho de ti, es decir, no tienes experiencia en el sexo y eso que eres mayor que yo, así que tendrás que aprender como complacerla, por que si no te dejará- terminó aguantando la risa mi futuro y "gracioso" cuñado.

-Emmett, creo que eso a ti no te importa- dijo un "poquito" enfadado mi Edward.

-Niños dejen de pelear, Carlisle llegará en cualquier momento-intervino Esme cariñosamente.

Edward y Emmett dejaron de pelear, sin embargo Emmett seguía enviándole miradas de burla Y Edward se las regresaba enfadado, supongo que por los pensamientos de este.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después Carlisle atravesó el umbral siendo recibido por Alice y su cámara fotográfica.

Una vez todos reunidos, y de haber comido algunas galletas, comenzamos a jugar cartas, aunque Alice sabía quien ganaría, ella….

Continuamos así hasta que las manecillas del hermoso reloj de Esme dieron las 12 en punto, entonces nos dispusimos a intercambiar nuestros obsequios, los míos seguían en la pick up, así que Edward amablemente me acompaño por ellos.

-¿Qué piensas Bella?- preguntó mi ángel una vez fuera-Me refiero a este momento, ¿Cómo la estas pasando?, perdona por haberte obligado a venir…-continuó un poco decaído-Edward, por favor, mientras no sepas lo que pienso, evita adivinarlo, esta es la mejor navidad que he tenido desde esa en la que no me caí, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, ahora, los demás nos están esperando- terminé, para luego ser recibida por los suaves labios de mi siempre perfecto vampiro, una vez terminado, muya mi pesar cabe decir, emprendimos la vuelta a casa, pero como era de esperarse, mi torpeza intervino y resbalé, esperé la caída, pero nunca llegó, por supuesto mi perfecto novio vampiro me había atrapado.

-¿Segura que ese día no te caíste?- se burló mientras me enderezaba-Completamente, me quedé dormida todo en día, tenía 6 años- admití, emprendiendo nuevamente la caminata aunque creo que intentaba no reírse, sin accidentes de por medio esta vez, regresamos al salón, todos habían entregado y abierto sus regalos, así que solo faltaban los míos, llamé primero a Esme y le entregué un paquete azul son un moño blanco, lo abrió y parecía encantada, aunque solo era un collar no muy caro, a Carlisle pareció gustarle el libro que le di, Rosalie parecía conforme con los zapatos, al igual que Alice, Emmett parecía disfrutar con el peluche de oso pardo que le obsequié, debo admitir que el de Jasper fue difícil, pero me decidí por uso libros de la guerra civil, el de Edward fue más fácil , boletos para un concierto de piano en Seattle, estoy segura que nadie de ahí tocara tan bien como lo hace Edward.

Recibí de Esme y Carlisle, un juego de 2 pulseras, un collar, unos aretes y un anillo, hermoso color azul, el favorito de Edward, de Rosalie unos zapatos demasiado peligrosos para mí , de Jasper y Alice cantidades exorbitantes de ropa "a la moda" según Alice, de Edward una hermosa esclava con nuestros nombres grabados, finalmente Emmett me entregó su regalo, antes de que pudiera abrirlo si quiera, Edgard ya estaba sobre Emmett aparentemente insultándolo a una velocidad a la que no entendía nada.

Abrí por completo el regalo y me sonroje furiosamente, y es que Emmett me había regalado……..

-¡¡¡¡CONDONES!!!!, EMMETT,¡¡¡¡ ¿LE REGALASTE CONDONES?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!!!!- Bien, ya lo gritó mi ángel.

-Tienen que cuidarse Eddie ….._ dijo burlón Emmett-Cállate- lo interrumpió Edward, y así continuaron peleando y peleando.

Si, así fue mi primera navidad con los Cullen, no sé que esperar de las demás solo espero ser como Edward para entonces para así poder sobrevivir, si se puede decir así……

Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero algo tenía que hacer, aunque no me gusta mucho la navidad

¿un Reviewsito?


End file.
